


and then change your number

by signsoflife



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signsoflife/pseuds/signsoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dubi runs his mouth the entire time Prusty is getting his clothes off, chirping at him despite the way his chest flushes when Prusty bites into the meat of his shoulder. </p>
<p>Brian spends most of that time chilling on his own bed, just slowly fisting himself and watching Prusty start to take Dubi apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then change your number

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after Dubi came to Boyle's rescue last week. I don't know, sorry.

Dubi runs his mouth the entire time Prusty is getting his clothes off, chirping at him despite the way his chest flushes when Prusty bites into the meat of his shoulder. 

Brian spends most of that time chilling on his own bed, just slowly fisting himself and watching Prusty start to take Dubi apart. 

Prusty starts with his mouth, kissing him and letting Dubi fuck up into his fist until he's fully hard, and then he starts switching it up, moving down over Dubi's chest with quick little bites. He stops and focuses on Dubi's nipples for a few minutes, not giving Dubi the use of his hand this time as he sucks at one nipple, biting until Dubi gasps and pushes his hips up into nothing. Then Prusty switches over to the other and that gets him a low, pleading, "Come on, Prusty," and Dubi patting stupidly at his shoulder. 

Mostly Brian's just watching and making quiet little "unh" sounds whenever Prusty does something that makes Dubi twitch particularly hard.

Eventually Prusty makes it down to his dick and Dubi sighs, long and hard, as Prusty goes right for the throat. 

It doesn't take long before Dubi's a mess, face red and hair sweaty, and Prusty just keeps on teasing him nice and slow and backing off just before Dubi gets to the really good part, that moment just before the edge, just before just before going over. Brian can see the way the anticipation is curling up in him but Dubi's not even making real words anymore, just these stupid moans and half-noises that make Prusty grin, wicked.

Dubi's fingers tug at Prusty's hair and he says something, jumbled by the time it reaches Brian but Prusty must understand because he's shaking his head and then biting at Dubi's thigh, teeth making Dubi twitch and groan. He bites again, a couple inches lower, and then he's pushing at Dubi, pushing until Dubi says, "Fucking, what," voice wrecked.

Prusty bites him again, and says, "Fucking what, what? Turn over." Dubi is all uncoordinated limbs, knees unsteady under Prusty's hands.

The angle is weird, Brian sitting too far up the bed and he can barely see, can't see what Prusty's doing with his mouth even though he could probably describe it. He know what it feels like to have Prusty's mouth pressed there, tongue right against the muscle. Brian focuses on that, the sense memory making his dick harder, and the dig of Prusty's fingers into Dubi's ass making Dubi squirm. 

Dubi's grinding up against the mattress, hips working slowly in time with Prusty's mouth, and Brian's fist goes from slow, easy strokes, to tighter and longer, strokes that make his hips twist in time with Dubi's and pull stupid noises out of the back of his throat. 

"Yes," Dubi says, over and over, and Brian watches him fall apart, the spread of his legs and the pull of his fingers against the sheets. 

It doesn't take long for him to get close again, hips speeding up and mouth opening over the stupidest sounds. He's there, Brian can tell, and of course that's when Prusty pulls away, sitting up onto his knees and swiping his forearm over his mouth. The smile he gives Brian is straight-up nasty and Brian grins back.

Dubi makes a low, pleading sound, and Prusty refocuses some of his attention, says, "I don't know, Dubi, you think we're even?" 

Brian does not laugh, just watches as Prusty presses his thumb into the crease of Dubi's ass, keeps pressing until Dubi stops moving and lets him. 

Prusty fingers him for a minute, even strokes that make Dubi moan. When Prusty finally flips him onto his back Dubi's dick is painfully hard, reaching up towards his belly and leaking precome. The wet spot beneath him is huge.

Dubi says, "Please, please," and it's a little mangled, but Prusty gets it. Fuck, Brian gets it and he's so hard and ready. He watches as Prusty mouths back up Dubi's chest, bites that turn white and then darker red against the flush of Dubi's skin. He spends a minute on Dubi's collarbones, sucking at the sweat and pulling hickies up to the surface. Just when Brian's getting ready to say something, because _seriously_ , Dubi gasps and then Prusty is moving again, up Dubi's neck, one hand fisting lightly around Dubi's dick.

Dubi's arching up into him, hips twisting into the loose circle of Prusty's fist, and Brian misses whatever it is Prusty says into Dubi's ear. There's a low rush in his head as Dubi nods, a little too quickly, and says, "Yes, yes, fuck," drawing out the last of it.

Brian blinks and when he opens his eyes Prusty's got his free hand wrapped around Dubi's neck, his own mouth open as he stares down at Dubi's face, gauging his reactions. 

"What-" Brian starts, stops when Dubi looks over at him. The look on his face is all tense bliss, open trust. 

"God," Prusty says. He looks between the two of them, eyes dark and mouth still hanging open. "Fuck."

His hand is loose against Dubi's skin, but Brian watches as it tightens, watches as the lines of Dubi's body do the same, tight as a bowstring while Prusty watches his face, Dubi's fingers wrapped around his forearm.

"Please," Dubi says, and that's it, Brian's coming at the sound of Dubi's voice all broken and rough.

Brian opens his eyes a second, ten minutes maybe, later and Dubi's twisting up into Prusty, mouth open on sounds that never quite make it out. Brian doesn't see it, doesn't notice the moment that Prusty finally lets Dubi hit that point and then go over, but it happens and Dubi gets impossibly more tense, body stretched tight. It lasts forever it seems, Dubi's face scrunched up and come striping his chest, and then just like that he slumps down into the mattress.

Prusty's hand loosens around Dubi's neck and Dubi smiles up at him, face a little dazed, but smile brilliant. 

"I think we're even," Prusty says, and he's grinning right back.

"Come here," Brian says and he sounds nearly as awful as they do, almost like he's done more than watch. Prusty turns that smile at him and slowly climbs off the bed, crosses the tiny space between the two and lands ungracefully in Brian's lap.

Prusty's a little sweaty, but his mouth is warm against Brian's and his hips are pressing close, his dick sliding against the crease at Brian's hip. 

"Hey, I can-" Brian says and Prusty bites his tongue, slightly less than gentle, and then makes the worst huffing noises into his mouth. Brian says, "Ugh," and Prusty says, "Close, yes," and then "Yes, oh," and comes.

Brian's all slick, dirty, from his own orgasm and now he's got Prusty's come on him too, slicking the way for Prusty's coming down thrusts. Prusty kisses him again, biting down on his lip this time, and that'll probably bruise a little, fatten up by the time breakfast rolls around.

Brian says, again, "Ugh," and rolls Prusty off of him, onto a tiny sliver of bed. Prusty just huffs a laugh, smiling and clinging to Brian's side.


End file.
